Fred Weasley II
'Fred Lee Weasley II '(b. c. 2002) was an English half-blood wizard, the second eldest and only son of George and Aurora Weasley (née Potter). He's younger than his older sister Harriet Lillian by two years, a few minutes older than his fraternal twin sister Dora Molly, and four years older than his sister Ruby Celestia. He is the godson of Lee Jordan. Fred was named in memory of his uncle Fred Weasley, who was killed during the Battle of Hogwarts, and his middle name came from his parents' best friend and his godfather, Lee Jordan. In 2013, Fred began his education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with Dora and their cousin, James Sirius Potter. Biography Fred Lee Weasley was born in 2003 to George and Aurora Weasley (née Potter). He was their only son and he had three sisters; Harriet Lillian, his fraternal twin sister Dora Molly, and Ruby Celestia Weasley. He was born before Dora. His godfather was Lee Jordan. Fred began to attend at attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on 1 September, 2015 along with Dora and their cousin James Potter II and was sorted into Gryffindor House. His older sister, Harriet, had been attending Hogwarts for two years and was beginning her third year. Two years later in 2017, Fred began his third year with Dora and James while Ruby and his cousins, Rose Granger-Weasley and Albus Potter II, were all starting their first year and Harriet beginning her final year. Contemporaries at school include his cousin Victoire Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy, though they were in different years. Before boarding the train, he, Dora, and James all interrupted their cousin Victoire snogging with Teddy Lupin and ran off to tell his family. Physical Appearance Fred inherited his red hair from both of his parents and inherited the brown eyes from the Weasley side of his family. He is also fairly tall and somewhat stocky like his father and late uncle Fred. He looks a lot like Fred and George from when they were younger. Personality and Traits Fred is very much like his father and late uncle Fred. He and is twin sister, Dora, both like causing mischief to their other sisters, particularly towards their older sister. Despite his mischievous behavior, he still is a hard-working student, much like his mother and they both have a great mother/son relationship. Relationships Family The Weasleys Fred had a very strong bond with both his parents. He got his mischievous side from George and his love for books from Aurora. His parents often scold him and Dora for teasing his sisters. As the only boy and only brother to his sisters, he was very protective of all of them, especially his twin sister. Despite this, he still loved to tease Harriet for her book smarts and hated that she never did anything wrong. However, he has a good relationship with all of his sisters. He has a good relationship with his uncle Ron and aunt Hermione as well. He also has a good relationship with his cousins Rose and Hugo Granger-Weasley but Rose seemed to be more closer towards Ruby and his cousin Albus. The Potters Fred looked up towards his uncle Harry and went to him for advice and he was also close towards his aunt Ginny. Fred was close in age with his cousin James and the two loved to cause mischief with each other. They caught Teddy and Victoire kissing and ran to tell their family. He also seemed to be on good terms with Albus and Lily but Albus was close to Rose and Ruby. Lee Jordan Lee Jordan is the godfather of Fred and he got his middle name from Lee. Teddy Lupin Teddy is his mother and uncle's godson. He and James both caught him kissing Victoire and they ran to tell their family. He, his sisters, and cousins all shared the desire for Teddy to officially become of the Potter-Weasley family. Etymology * The name ''Fred ''means "peace" in Norwegian, Danish, and Swedish. This was the name of Fred's late uncle. * ''Lee ''is an Old English name that can be referred to a field or meadow. This was the name of Fred's parents' best friend. * ''Weasley ''is the surname of Fred's father's side.